clockworkrpgfandomcom-20200224-history
Guinesburg
Geography, Climate & Environment Demographics -Language -Religion -Family Structure Government and Politics -Divisions -Foreign Relations Military & Law Enforcement Economy -Income Poverty & Wealth Infrastructure -Transportation -Energy Science & Technology Education Health Culture History Guinesburg prides itself as being the second largest of the floating island chain, and national pride would have every child no mater how young singing praise to the city of wealth and fortune. Guinesburg is a beautiful and clean city, partly because it makes its fortune on crops and food raised there in greenhouses and spacious roof systems but also because they force the undesirable peopled of Guinee down below in the districts under the top portion of the massive city. Locals refer to the island as Guinee for short and themselves as Guinean's. The city is wrought with corruption, greed and the madness of fear from the over population and staggering number of Surges who are most thick in the smaller district of Lottenfaire, a red light district where hookers, strippers and the rest of societies most undesirables are essentially forced to live. In Guinee, being a surge means you are a mutant freak and no one wants to have mutated babies with you or even be friends for fear someone will think they did. Due to the growing prejudices fostered by cruel members of the Guiding Light un-surged humans mingling with Surges is heavily frowned upon. So much so the city's citizens are more likely to kick a Surge then offer a 'hello'. The rest of the city is ripe with commerce, wealth and gang warfare of the Guiding light and other big time and small time factions warring over dominance in Guinesburg. Children in Guinee call the Guardsman "Coppers" because they wear reddish-yellow dust suits, "Botters" are what they call the Gryphons. They are essentially the same as in Tottenham, protectors and enforcers working to enrich and grow their city. Anyone thinking about visiting Guinesburg is always warned that Guinean's do not approve of Surging, they would rather you be a tin man then a Surge. Earlier in the cities live Surging had been the way to deal with everything and it was cheap but now, the effects of Surging on the following generation has led to panic and hysteria about Surges and most Xes who are booted to the underside of the city and best left forgotten Districts In Guinesburg Lottenfaire The under district in Guinesburg called Lottenfaire sports the name of a Madame (Retired hooker turned pimp) who used to run the district with an iron fist. While many of those who live in Lottenfaire are in the oldest profession many Surges have been forced there due to a horrific number of X related or X presumed crimes which exceeded even human vulgarity. Lottenfaire hosts the undesirables and encompasses the main base for the city. In a crescent shape, the network of tunnels and paths leading to the smaller towns where the prostitutes and no good citizens dwell and have for many generations. Rumors recently are circulating about some of the pick pockets and young kids going missing. Human children get picked up all the time by good Samaritans, but when Surged youth go missing in Guinee nothing good can be the cause of it. Gornum Falls The waste management district in which the city has it's thickest number of poor and destitute. It would be better to live in Gornum then Lottenfaire as you were still a citizen who the Coppers cared enough to protect from rotten criminals. The people who live in Gornum work every day in the sanitation plant filtering out waste where they earn barely enough to make ends meet. Serenity Sanitarium Obviously a place where the mentally unstable and criminally insane are kept. The basement being reserved for Xes convicted of crimes against humanity which can include just kissing a human to sleeping with one or actual murder. Jullen Heights Where most of the wealthy people take residence. The extreme upper-crust only need apply, as the housing comity would not stand for a persons of mere moderate income to make their neighbors. The Castle Green The city has devoted every rooftop to plant life in private greenhouses, but the largest botanical refuge happens to lay close to Jullen Heights where the rich often propose, make dates, and otherwise enjoy the trees and plants growing in the large spacious greenhouse which encompasses the amount of a small district in some smaller cities, it's Guinesburg's claim to fame and most treasured of all it's wonders. Newcomers might enjoy it's lush greenery but no one from the underside of the city could ever hope to be grace the Green. There is even speculation that it might be the largest greenhouse in all of the islands. Corkner Falls A water refinery plant were many scientists and magic users work to clean and purify the water for drinking, and washing. They are paid very well for there cervices and all the Guinee families want their children to either be a Corkner or join the Guard as they are some of the best paying jobs of the island. Bullard Center Bullard sports the name of some long forgotten hero from the surface days to which the motto and credo of the judicial comity and various other law enforcing groups. McGlughlin Square Home of the casino and hotel strip, McGlughin is a happening place full of gambling and tourism from other islands. Thick with Markets and shops to get some of the revenue from their extreme tourist flow, the Square has everything from street performers to aristocrats to beggars. You can find anything there, but Surges beware. Docking Ports McGlughlin Port - in McGlughlin Square Boleyn Harbor- in Gornum Falls Duncock Port - in Duncock